Human
by Marvels PLL gleek
Summary: Ali isn't top of the food chain. In fact she is at the bottom but what is even worse is that she is in love with her best friend. (No A involved) emison
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I decided to write this because I thought it might inspire me slightly with my other story Where is my happy ending. I am happy to report it did slightly and I would personally like the thank the people with sent me PM's and reviewed with ideas, you all are amazing! This fic is supposed to only be 1 chapter long like this is but if enough of you guys want another chapter, I will write another. Did that make sense? Probably not. Anyway thanks for reading -lexus**

Ali POV.

I'm only human. I make mistakes and trust me when I say I am not perfect but do I really deserve this. The slushies in my face and the shoves into lockers? Do I really deserve to be told that I am worthless and the school would be better without me in it? It's 11th grade and I still am at the bottom of the so called high school food chain. It goes Mona and Hanna at the top, then the jocks/cheerleaders, then the middle class aka the majority, then the chemistry gaming nerds and then me. I'm so low on the food chain I might as well be under ground. Emily Fields is my only friend and I don't even like her like that. Have you ever liked somebody so much that you think your heart will explode every time they even slightly touch you? Thats what it feels like every time we hug or even just hold hands in a friendly manner.

Suddenly, somebody jumps me from behind at my locker and my skin feels like it's on fire. A good fire though like the ones you sit in front of on a cold night.

"Hey you! Where were you in English?"

"Oh I just slept in." I lied because if Emily knew I was in the bathroom trying to get the slushi off my face, she would lose it and then they would target her.

"Alison you may lie really well but I can see a bit of red on your white shirt so let me ask again. Where were you in English?"

"Fine, I was wiping slushi off my face! Happy?"

"Ali thats the 3erd time this week. You have to do something by this point!" She exclaims, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Like what! Tell the teachers or some authority figure. You must be joking because they do not care about that Em. Teachers come to work to get paid. They get paid by giving out packages, not to be somebody's personal therapist. They. Do. Not. Care. In fact nobody does okay!" I state while mentally scream for snapping at her but I just wish sometimes she would see that nobody cares. People just pretend to care and then when a problem comes up, they leave you all alone. At least that's what I've learned.

It's what happens to me with my whole family and what happened with all my old friend's. My train of thought is broken by a whisper I hear.

"I care." Looking up, I see that Em has her head hanging down and I step closer to her.

"Why though Em? Haven't you heard what they say. I'm not worth caring for." I announce sadly because after years of bullying, I finally believe every word they say about me.

"Because you amaze me Alison and because you are worth the world. Ali, you care about everybody else before yourself and though you have a weird way of showing it, I know I am right too so don't even try to change my opinion." She states quickly as I open my mouth to speak. Once I close my mouth, she continues.

"Ali you are so special ok don't let these shitty people bring you down ok. I care so much about you." As Emily finishes her mini speech I feel my eyes water slightly with unshed tears. By this time, everybody has gone to the next class and we are standing in a empty hallway. I get an urge of confidence and pull Em down, into a kiss. As fast as I kiss her, my confidence drops and I pull away. Turning red, I stare at her stunned expression and then bolt. I run away as fast as I can out of the school, leaving Emily alone to try and comprehend what just happened.

"What the hell did I just do." I ask myself while running in a direction unknown. My breathing becomes shallow and my run turns into a slow jog. I find myself in the woods and I know exactly where I am as soon as I see it. The Kissing rock. All the popular people at my school bring somebody here. It is said that couples have been going there for century's to kiss. It's one of the places Em and I just go to talk. Sitting down beside the rock, I think of how I just kissed my best friend and how I most likely ruined the best thing in my life. The only true friend and safe haven I have ever had. I put my headphones in and hit shuffle. Of course a Human by Christina Perri comes on and as soon as the chorus comes on, silent tears cascade down my face. It is as if the song represents all the bullying I have suffered from my peers and the times my family chose to ignore me.

Suddenly, I feel somebody tap my shoulder and I look up to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Emily. I rapidly wipe away my tears that have stained my eye's red slightly. She turns and sits down beside me, both our backs leaning against the rock we are so familiar with. I sigh and prepare myself for a speech about she doesn't think we should be friends anymore because it's just to weird but what Em say's next leaves me astonished.

"Well it took long enough. I've been waiting for you to kiss me since 8th grade." My jaw drops and I am in complete shock. My reply sounds like I'm a fish out of water. Finally, able to get out a single word, I say,

"What?!" She giggles in response to statement/question and then just smiles.

"I said, I have been waiting for you to kiss me since 8th grade. It took forever for you to make a move." The way she say's it makes me doubt her obvious innocence.

"You have?"

"Yes, Ali I have been." Her expression while she talks is warm but has no joking manor to it.

"But why? We are best friend's and now you say this after I kissed you and I'm just a little bit confused." I exclaim because in all honesty, I've got no idea what is happening between Em and I.

"Ali, I like you. I've been wanting us to be more then friends for a really long time. That's why I said I've been waiting for you to kiss me since 8th grade. Honestly, I didn't think you would but I always kinda hoped so." With that she looks at me sideways and I am able to see some of the vulnerability in her eye's. She is just as scared of these feelings as I am.

"What do we do now Em? As in, are we together in a way?"

"I think so." She replies simply before turning her body to face me directly. "Alison DiLaurentis w-would you like to go on a date with me?" Emily asks me, her nerves showing slightly.

"I would love to." Em looks at me before looking down to the ground and smiling her stunning smile. Standing up, I put my hand out to help her up and she graciously accepts. Once she is off the ground, I unsuccessfully try to move my hand from her's, in an effort to make sure she is not uncomfortable with our new relationship status but her hand refuses to let go. I look down to our to attached hands and smile before I feel myself be pulled closer to Em. Looking up due to Emily's hieght, she begins to lean down and just like that our lips fuse together. She smiles as she slowly kisses me and then pulls away. We walk hand in hand back into rosewood and I come to realize, even on the hardest of day's something amazing can happen


	2. 2

**HEY! originally I wasn't going to do another chapter but since so many of you followed the story I thought why not! The plan is that there will be 1 other chapter after this one if enough of you want that. This story is deffinatly not top priority though so if I do another update if will be probably in a week maybe less. PLEASE REVIEW AND GO CHECK OUT WHERE IS MY HAPPY ENDING! THANKSSS -LEXUS (PS I don't own PLL)**

Alison's POV.

It has been 3 day's since Em asked me on a date and tonight is the night. We are going to dinner, a movie and then Em said she has a surprise also. No matter what happens today at school, be it a slushi facial or being thrown into a dumpster, nothing can take away my smile. I walk into school hand in hand with Em, (something that we have been doing since the kissing rock) and we walk to our locker's. Before I even open my locker, Emily remembers she has to talk to the swim coach about the meet coming up but promises to come right back after or meet me in homeroom. She gives me a quick peck and then rushes down the hallway. Smiling, I turn the dial on my lock but before I finish my combo, Paige walks up to me. I know she has a crush on Emily so thats probably why she hates my guts too.

"What is up with you and Emily recently!" She demands as if she has the right to know.

"We are together." I reply simply and grab my books as if she doesn't exist. Something snaps inside Paige and just as I put my books in my bag, she slams my locker door shut.

"Just stay away from her." I do a double take because why would I ever do that.

"Ya thanks for the suggestion but I'm good." Standing up, Paige grabs my wrist hard, her eye's full of jealousy and hatred.

"Listen loser, you being with Em is gonna cause some major problems socially for her. Is that what you want? For her to be an outcast just like you! No, so let's cut this short, you stop seeing her." All I do throughout her speach is stare ahead and take in each word like a sponge. Suddenly, I feel a hand wrap around me from behind and I snap out if my daze.

"Let go of her." The person behind me say's and I recognize the voice. It was from none other then Emily. Paige immediately let's go of my wrist and shoots daggers in my direction.

"Sorry, I was just talking to Alison here about the english essay we have."

"Sure whatever you say but now that you are done talking, my girlfriend and I must go to class now." She talks my hand and we walk off. Once Paige is out of eye-sight, Em turns to me into the girls bathroom. Good thing we came super early to school today, otherwise we would have been so late for class.

"How's you wrist?" She questions and I smile because no matter what, she always is making sure I'm ok.

"It is all good don't worry! Worst case scenario is I have a bruise." I state back. After I speak, there becomes am awkward silence around us until Emily speaks up.

"What was she really talking to you about Ali because I know it wasn't an English essay."

"She was just telling me to stay away from you because of the social ladder and stuff like that." All Em does in reply is sigh. Taking this as a negative sign, I slump my head forward and look at the floor. She tilts my head forward and smiles before giving me a kiss. Pulling away, I ask, "what was that for?"

"Because I wanted to prove to you that I don't care about all that stuff. I'm with you and I am happy about that. Whatever Paige said to you about the social ladder, I don't care about it. I care about being happy and you make me happy so let's go to class and then go on our date later." Nodding we walk out of the bathroom and step into homeroom just as the bell ring's.

"Sit down lady's." say's before returning to his newspaper.

AD,EF,AD,EF,AD,EF,AD,EF,AD,EF.

The rest of the day passes with out another bump thankfully and as I look at the clock in my room, I see that it say's 5:05pm. In 55 minutes, the most beautiful girl in the world would be knocking on my door to pick me up for a date. I'm so happy right now that I think I might explode. As I put on my casual white strapless dress, I look at my waist and realize it feels as if something is missing. Looking through my belts, I come across a black sash and tie it around my waist, creating a bow at my side.

Deciding not to look to fancy, I throw my hair into a bun ontop of my head but take 2 pieces out on either side of my face. Curling them slightly into weak springs they hug my face enough. Hair, check! Clothes, check! Now its time for some make up and to slip on my shoes. Checking the clock once again, I come to find that I still have 33 minutes and 24 seconds until she gets here. Perfect amount of time, I think to myself. I run to the bathroom, and begin to apply some natural eye-shadow and blush.

Once I'm all done with my make-up, it's as if time passes so much slower. Maybe it is because I'm super nervous and excited or maybe it is because I want to savoir the moment but either way, I wish it would speed up. Finally, the clock hits 6 and I hear Emily's car pull up.

"This is it Ali, the moment you've been waiting for. Don't fuck up by being a loser and just keep it together. No smiling to much cause thats creepy but smile enough so it looks like your having a good time because you will have a good time. Be polite and just be cool okay. You got thi-" My pep talk is inturupted by a beautiful brunette clearing her throat and knocking. Instantly, I blush and probably look like a tomato.

"Hey, wow you look absolutely beautiful Em." I state, staring at her outfit. She wore a light blue strapless dress that cut off at her knee's. This with her silver flats made her even more stunning then usual.

"So do you Ali. Completely stunning." She say's in aww and it makes my cheeks flush pink.

"Just by chance, how much did you hear of my little pep talk?" I question in utter embarrassment.

"Long enough but don't worry, it was adorable." She states walking up to me and giving me a quick peck. We attach hands and walk downstairs to the door.

"Bye dad! Bye mum! I'm leaving now!" I announce but the only reply I get is a lousy bye. Typical, I think to myself and we walk out the door. Walking to my side of the car, Em opens my door and I blush again. By the time this date is done, I think I might be the colour red permanently. We pull out of my drive way and I grab her hand subconsciously, earning a smile. The drive is mostly silent but comfortable silence.

When we finally pull up to the restaurant, it is packed. Probably because it just opened last week but usually it isn't this crazy when something new opens. We walk towards the door hand in hand, and I can't contain my smile but as the door opens my smile fades. Thats because Mona Vanderwaal (Mona has made my life a living hell since freshman year for some unknown reason) and her goons, what includes Paige too.


	3. 3

**hey! I decided to update human first so I'm sorry to those of you who follow where is my happy ending! I promise that update is right around the corner! If you haven't aalready please go read Where is my happy ending and maybe review? Hope you all enjoy the update! Sadly I don't own PLL or anything to do with PLL.**

Alison's POV.

I freeze at the sight of them and this stops Em from moving forward too. She let's go of my hand, turns around and faces me, quickly becoming concerned.

"Alison... Ali, you ok?" She questions and when I don't reply, she follows my line of sight. Paige smirks when Em looks over to her, and my insides cringe. This bitch isn't going to ruin my night so I grasp back onto Emily's hand and walk to the front desk.

"Table for two?" The lady behind the table questions and I nod. "Right this way" she states, gabbing two menu's and leading us to out table. Hand in hand, Emily and I follow but I feel eye's on us. Once we are seated, I prove myself right by looking over and finding Paige stairing at us. My thoughts of Paige are interupted when a menu is placed in front of me and our waitress starts talking.

"Hi my name is Clair and I will be your server today. Since today is the grand opening of our restaurant we have a bunch of specials." She gives me a side menu with a list of all the specialty items they have and then continues to talk. "I'll be back in a few to talk your order's." Em and I both nod and she walks away. I resist the urge to look over my shoulder but when I finally do I see Mona, Mona's friends and Paige are gone. I sigh and then look back at Em.

"Thank you for tonight." I say because it feels slightly awkward not talking.

"No need to thank me Ali. Have you figured out what you want to get?" She questions looking up from her menu. Good question, I think to myself and quickly search the menu for something. Finally I come across a dish that sounds amazing!

"I'm gonna get the rigatoni with sun dried tomatoes."

"Wow that sounds really good. Now I don't know what to get." She announces. I giggle slightly and Em looks over to me, then starts laughing too.

"So how's swimming going?" I ask because there is a big meet coming up soon.

"It's going really well right now actually. I'm beating all my past time's and some schools are looking at me for a scholarship already." She states proudly.

"That's amazing Em! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Thats just wow." I state smiling because my girl is absolutely amazing.

"Honestly it didn't come to mind. It may be a big deal but I'm really happy with were I am right now so the thought doesn't pop up." She replies smiling and I blush. We make some small talk until our waitress comes back.

"Are we ready to order?" Clair asks and I look across the table at the same time as Em looks back at me. Both nodding, Clair takes that as a yes.

"What can I get you guys then?"

Em speaks up first, "I'm gonna get your chicken club sandwich and a diet coke." As the waitress writes that down I say, "and I'm gonna get your rigatoni and sundried tomato pasta with just a water." We hand her our menu's and Clair replies quickly with, "ok ladies, your food and drinks should be ready soon."

As she walks away, Paige comes out of nowhere and takes her spot by our table.

"Oh hey Em! Didn't see you guys here." I scoff because thats a total lie but Paige dismisses it and goes back to talking. "Em I was wondering if you wanted to train with me one on one for next weeks meet? There is gonna be some scouts and I gotta impress them."

"Makes sense but what scouts are gonna be there?" Em questions completely oblivious to the fact that Paige added one on one to her sentence.

"UCLA, Penn State, Princeton and Standford. Their looking at some of the seniors but coach said that they are gonna look at us too. Since your the best on the team Em I really need your help." Paige say's putting a hand on her arm and I flinch.

"Well I don't think I'm the best but sure I will help you." Em announces and I sigh a tiny bit.

"Nonsense, your getting better times then Alex who is our top senior. You're the best swimmer on the team by far, right Ali?" Paige looks at me smirking and I refrain from scowling.

"Ya Em, you're definitely the best on the team and I can't wait to be there to support you next week as your girlfriend." I emphasize and glare right back at Paige because if this bitch wants to play that game then come at me.

"Aww thanks babe." Em states and interlocks our hands on the table. I smirk towards Paige and she goes deep red.

"Ya isn't she sweet." Paige states through gritted teeth. Just then our waitress comes back with our drinks and I smile.

"Well I'm gonna go but I can't wait to see you tomorrow at school and thanks again for helping me out one on one. Do you wanna meet at 5 tomorrow?" She asks innocently but I can see right through her act.

"Sounds good! Bye Paige." Em exclaims and Paige leaves. I sigh and Emily looks at me weird.

"What?" I ask because her facial expression is unreadable.

"Nothing, just I like the way you said girlfriend to Paige." She explains.

"Well, she needs to know that you are now taken, she had her opportunity 4 day's ago but now you are off limits." She laughs at my response and then see's the waitress coming back with our meal's.

"Ali, Ali our food is coming!" She say's excitedly like a 5 year old finding out their getting candy.

"You're such a dork." I tell her and she pretends to be shocked.

"Who me? Never!"

Clair sets down our food and we immediately dig in.

"Its so good Ali, I can't believe how hungry I am!" Em tells me and I nod in response, completely intranced with my meal. This date is going amazing already.


	4. 4

**HEYY! this story has kinda been on the brain so I decided to write this chapter before the next one of WIMHE. Sadly, this is what I believe to be the second last chapter of this fanfic but maybe I will continue it if there is enough people who want more. Please review, alert, follow and fave aka all that jazz! Check out my other story's if you wanna. PS don't own PLL. -lexus**

Alison's POV.

We finish our meal happily and head to the movie. Since it's just down the road, we decide to walk. Em let me choose the movie so of course I chose a horror movie aka Annabell.

"Do we have to Ali?" She asks, whining slightly once we're by the ticket booth. Emily hates horror movies and thats partly why I chose it. This is really selfish of me but I kinda love watching horror movies with Em because by the end she is practically on my lap cuddling/hiding. I don't know why but I love making her feel safe and close. It happen's every time in the past and probably every time in the future.

"Pleaseee for me." I reply and when Em sighs in response, I can tell that it's okay.

"Yay! Your gonna love it, the reviews are amazing for this movie." I exclaim.

"Sometimes I think you only watch these movies with me to cuddle during and after the movie." She announces, smirking and I blush.

"Oh my god, that is why you love these movie's!" She say's both playfully and seriously.

"Thats not the only reason! I really do love horror movie's. Cuddling with you is just a bonus." Em laughs at my response and then goes to buy the tickets. I stand there and remember the last time I came here with Em.

*Flashback

"Come on Em, were gonna miss the beginning." I state pulling her along. We make it just as the opening trailers end and the Universal sign rolls up. We take our seats at the back of the almost empty theater. Within 15 minutes of Insidious 2, Em looks terrified.

"You ok?" I question because though she gets scared in movies, she never gets this terrified. Em turns her head to look at me and then back at the screen. I interlock our hands and she tighten the grip. My hand feels like its on fire and I gulp, completely forgetting about the movie in front of me. The movie passes by to quickly and soon she is letting go of my hand, and we walk out of the theater.*

Tap, tap I feel on my shoulder and I turn to find Em holding 2 ticket's.

"Hey, you alright? It was like you were here but you weren't." She say's concerned but I just smile.

"I'm great just was remembering something."

"Ooo and what are you remembering?"

"Insidious last year." I reply simply and I interlock our hand's.

"Oh god that gave me nightmares for week's." She say's and then we walk into the movie's.

We are the first people in the cinema so our seat's are at the far back and in the middle. Em and I make small chat as people begin to fill in the other seat and by the time the movie is starting the cinema is ⅓ full.

"Ali I'm scared already." Em states quietly and I giggle because she's adorable.

"Babe, the movie hasn't even started, it's just the universal studios logo."

"That logo can be very intimidating." She replies seriously and I giggle even harder. 6 heads turn towards us, all glaring and I attempt to contain my laughter. The movie continues without a bump except for how 99% of the time, Emily would turn into me and hide her eyes/body from the screen in front of her by cowering close to me.

As soon as the end credits pop up onto the screen, Emily stands up.

"Ok thats done and as much fun as I had being terrified while cowering into you, I wanna take you for your surprise. Well one of two surprises since the night is young and so are we." I nod I'm response and we practically run out of the cinema.

"We gotta take the car cause though it's not that far, the other surprise is." And she practically pulls me to the car.

"Slow down Em, I'm going as fast as I can." I giggle, jumping into the car. We drive for 3 minutes until we stop abruptly in front of a indoor Mini Putt store. This is something I haven't done with Emily in forever and I have no clue why not. It was one of my favorite things to do whenever we got bored in the summer.

I jump out of the car, yell "race ya" and take off for the door. Getting there a second before Em, I open the door for her and bow.

"Why thank you." She say's in a British accent.

"Anytime milady." I reply and she blushes. We buy our clubs and balls, Em takes the first shot on a pretty basic hole. She gets a hole in one immediately and I am reminded of how great she is at this.

"Beat that!" She states and does a small victory dance. I scoff in response and line up the ball with the club. You got this Ali, I think to myself and hit the ball. It pings off the sides and bing! Hole in one also.

"Haha no problem! I could do that in my sleep." I exclaim, getting a tad overzealous.

"I must admit, not a bad shot for such an easy hole and for a beginner." At her claim, I fake gasp and pretend to be offended.

"If anything I am a pro mini putter." The rest of the course continues like this until the very last hole.

"We are tied Ali." Em say's and then smirks because this hole has always been my least favorite.

It's because you have to hit the ball into a lighthouse entrance and then into a small pond. In the middle of the pond is a little funnel for the ball to fall into that leads you to the second part of the hole. On the second hole you have to dodge all the rocks placed here and there. Then at the far end is the hole.

Em goes through the course no problem with a par 5. When it's my turn, I get to the rocks with one shot left.

"How to do this. Hmmm." I think out loud and Em stay's silent knowing if she speaks it will take me out of the mini putt zone. I line the ball up with one rock and hit it hard. The ball goes up and over 3 rocjs , hits off the side and gets to the very edge of the hole.

"Come on role just a little bit more." I encourage and bing! It falls in.

"Wow, that was actually pretty good! I forgot how competitive we get in this game." Em smirks and I nod because it was a pretty intense game.

"Thank you for this again. I'm having a really amazing time." She just pulls me towards her and gives me a quick peck before walking to the man behind the counter with our clubs.

"One last surprise and this one is my favorite of them all." Em say's and I smile because whatever it was, I was excited.

"It's about 25 minutes away. I'm actually kinda nervous to take you there cause I've never taken anybody there." She states and I smile.

"Whatever it is, I'm excited and I'm betting it's amazing."

"Trust me, you'll love it."


	5. 5

**hello fellow Emison shippers! This is the last chapter to this fanfic and to say it was fun would be an understatment. It may be a short story but still had a blast writing and it also inspired me some more for WIMHE so an update for that should be soon! Review and all that jazz please! Thanks again for reading -lexus**

Alison's POV.

We've been driving for 15 minutes approximately in almost complete silence except for the radio. Whatever or wherever Em was about to take me though, was making her very nervous. She couldn't stop tapping her hand against the clutch of the car. I put my hand ontop of her's and it stills.

"You okay?" I ask deeply concerned because Em never gets this nervous, not even at big swim meets.

"Ya, I don't know why I have the jitters but maybe once were there I can explain it to you better."

"Your not going to murder me or something there I say joking and it lightens the mood.

"Of course not! I just wanna show you one of my favorite places in the whole world." I smile and nod because I know that's all the information she is gonna give me on this surprise location.

8 minutes later, she stops the car.

"Are we there yet?" I question and she shakes her head no.

"Put this on." Em replies, handing me a blindfold for my eye's.

"You have got to be kidding me Em! You know I hate wearing blindfolds. Seeing is one of my favorite senses." I state trying to dodge any possibility of wearing the blindfold.

"I know but maybe for like 2 minutes you can wear it so I can completely surprise you with something amazing." I cross my arms at her mini speech but then she puts both hands together as if she is praying. "Pleaseeeeee Allllliiii! For me!" She requests and after 30 seconds of contemplation, I finally agree.

"Yay! Ok turn around so I can help you." She instructs and I turn away from her.

Slowly, I feel the blindfold slip over my eyes securely and being tied behind my head.

"Ok are you happy now? Where are you taking me Em?" I question utterly confused.

"I'm gonna drive for like 3 more minutes and then we will be there!" She replies excitedly. She starts the car back up.

Landslide comes on the radio and I fumble for the dial switch to turn it up.

"It's to the left of your hand Ali." Em tells me and I say thanks when I finally find the switch.

"Well Ive been afraid of changing cause Ive built my life around you." I start to sing quietly and then Em joins in.

"But time makes you bolder

Children get older and I'm getting older too

So I take this love and take it down

Yaa if you climb a mountain and turn around and if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills." We sing together, our voices in perfect harmony surprisingly. The song comes to an end and Em pulls over.

"We are officially here but let me just do something quickly." The sound of the car door opening and closing is all that I hear for 2 minutes. Then Em Knicks on a door and scares the shit out of me.

"What the actually hell Em! You gave me a heart attack." I state as she opens the door, giggling.

"Sorry babe, it won't happen again I promise. I'm gonna help you out of the car now." I nod and she grabs my hands, successfully pulling me out of the car. We walk 10 paces before she abruptly stops. Suddenly, I feel two arms picking me up and placing me on something hard.

"I'm gonna take your blindfold off now." She states and I whisper an okay. Slowly my blindfold reveals the most beautiful sight. I'm sitting on a car, overlooking a town and above the sky is completely clear. As if no light pollution every set foot up there. I see every star, every constilations, even planets. Then there is a average sized town below. I can't hear or see individual people moving but the town looks full of life. Every building has lights on in different places and every road has small cars moving from place A to place B. With the combination of the town and sky, it's like a dream.

"Wow." I whisper under my breath and Em comes to sit on the car with me. We sit in silence until I ask, "how did you find this?"

"It's a long story." She replies simply. I lay down on the hood of the car, intanced by the sky but still curious.

"We've got all night. Seriously, how did you find this place?"

Em joins me laying down and then speaks.

"Remember last winter when we were fighting?" I nod and shiver because that was one of the worst summers ever. Em and I were fighting over if being gay would be accepted in rosewood. She brought it up randomly and she thought it would be. I didn't because I heard my parents talk about my cousin multiple times (who's gay) in a terrible way. We fought all summer and when we finally agreed that people would be people, I wanted to ask her out. Unfortunately, that didn't happen till almost a year later.

"Well," she continued. "I was driving the first night we started to fight, trying to clear my head and found this place. I came here all the time after I found it and would just sit here quietly. Sometimes though, I would talk about how badly I wanted to be with you and stuff like that. I only come here now when my mom is stressing me out." I stare into her eye's the whole time she talks and when she finishes I lean in and give her a kiss.

"Thank you for telling me. You do know why I said what I said last winter right? It wasn't because I didn't want to be with you but because if I came out and my parents actually listened to me when I did, I wouldn't have a home. You saw how they where when you came to my door. Even though they are pretty non existent, if I sat them down and told them, my parents would disown me. But now I don't care about that because you matter more to me."

"I know Ali but back then I didn't. I'm glad I do now." I nod and we tangle our hands together.

We sit in silence for another good 5 minutes and I ponder our conversation. It's been three day's and for most thats way to early but I've never been so sure of something in my whole life.

"I love you Emily Fields. I love you so so much." I hold my breath because what if she doesn't say it back. Seconds later she does.

"I love you too Alison DiLaurentis. More then you could imagine." We sit and talk the rest of the night away, not caring about anything else; not school, not parents, not peers, just one another.


End file.
